You Look Much Better Without My Clothes On
by Cilence Renning
Summary: "No, it's just… I thought the contract said that I have to model, you know…. Clothes." Eren stuttered. Levi impatiently drew a hand through his dark hair, "yes, I know. But flip the contract. I know what looks good. So take your clothes off brat." One-shot. OOC.


Greetings! :)

I'm back with another one-shot. It's just a little thing I wrote to help overcome a nasty case of Writer's Block.

My apologies, it drags on a bit. Oh, and I made Levi MUCH taller than his canon height hehe.

I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.

Please enjoy :D

* * *

><p><strong>You Look Much Better Without My Clothes On<strong>

* * *

><p>"I have a proposition for you," the brown haired-woman said as she ran a hand through her front-fringe and gave the young man in front of her a smile.<p>

The said man stretched his arms above his head and groaned, "like what Hanji?" He extended his hand towards Hanji in a gesture to help him from the ground.

"Erwin said that the we received an email from Trost Fashion concerning your modelling career," Hanji started, helping the young model to his feet and helping him unbutton the complicated jacket he wore from the previous photo shoot.

"They said they wanted you to model one of their most well known designer and photographer's clothing line. Someone named 'Jai' or some random crap like that."

"Okay," the chestnut-haired man said, finally shrugging off the jacket. He began unbuttoning the leather pants that hugged his toned legs before shooting a look at Hanji.

"Alright, alright! I'm leaving, Eren!" The woman chuckled before walking out and shutting the door behind her.

Eren let a quiet, amused chuckle through his own lips as he slipped his own t-shirt and jeans on his body.

Eren Jaeger began his modelling career at the tender age of six beginning with children's clothes. By sixteen, Eren began accepting modelling contracts with most high-end agencies and brands such as Burberry, Ralph Lauren, Calvin Klein, Polo and Zara.

Eren exited the fitting rooms and waved to all of the producers and make-up artists before fishing out his phone. He leaned his against the wall he stood against and listened patiently for his sister to pick up the phone.

"Hey, Mikasa? Yep, we've finished for the day. Can you come pick me up? And can you bring food?" He concluded cheekily before hanging up the phone.

Eren slipped his phone back into his pocket and sat down in the cool pavement. He closed his eyes; he was tired. The life of a model wasn't all glamour. Heck, most of it was healthy eating and vigorous exercising. One could say he missed the days of unlimited junk food and laziness.

Spreading his legs out in front of him, Eren pulled out the earphones that were unceremoniously tangled in his pocket. Plugging them into his phone, he played his favourite song at the moment – Masked B**** by Shoose – not that he had anyone to dedicate the song to that is. His cheeks warmed in embarrassment. Eren shook his head roughly; he wasn't a teenage girl, he was a grown man. Well, he hoped so at least.

"Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing?" a voice said loudly, making Eren rip the earphones from his ears. He looked up quickly to see who spoke to him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the man standing above him repeated. His eyes were a blue, almost grey and his thin lips were turned into a disapproving frown.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Eren began as he stood. It surprised him to know that the man was taller than himself. Eren stood at a good height of 6"2 that meant that this man was about 6"4.

"You're posture is complete crap and your music is extremely loud, not to mention ordinary, boy." The man said.

Eren's eyes widened in shock, "s-sorry."

"You should be, boy."

"I'm not a boy!" Eren exasperated, "I'm twenty!"

"That's great to know," the man deadpanned before turning on his heel and walking back the way he came.

"What the hell?" Eren exclaimed under his breath before leaning against the wall, only to hear his sister honk her horn.

* * *

><p>"Hanji, stop." Eren sighed as he watched the woman spin around in an office chair in the corner of his eye. He closed his eyes every now and then to let Petra powder his skin and line his eyes with black eyeliner.<p>

"Haha, sorry Eren. I'm just excited, this is your first contract with Trost Fashion after all."

"Yeah… I guess." Eren agreed disinterestedly. His mind kept jumping back to that rude – yet undeniably sexy – man who he met the day before. Eren bit his lip, he shouldn't think of things like that; he'll probably never see the man ever again, and not like he wanted to with an attitude like that. Petra turned Eren's head to the side and began slipping in earrings into the various pierced holes in the shell of his ear. "I just hope all goes well, it's a very high-end brand isn't it?" he continued.

"Yeah," Hanji answered, "most models would die to have a contract with them, or that's what Erwin said."

Eren breathed out through his nose before Petra slipped a ring into the pierced hole in the right side of his mouth.

"All done, Eren," the make-up artist smiled and dusted her hands on the apron she wore. "Your clothes are on the rack to your right."

The young model's eyes widened as he saw his reflection in the mirror in front of him. His hair was spiked to the right, leaving a few strands to fall over his forehead; his turquoise eyes looked almost neon from the dark eyeliner around his lashes and the black lip ring accented the curve of his lips.

"Damn," Hanji said, "you look cute."

Eren gave her a chuckle before standing and walking over to the clothes rack. A dark grey denim jacket, a white, loose tank top and a pair of black leather pants hung on the rack, and at the bottom were a pair of combat boots.

"Wait, let me re-phrase that: Flipping sexy." Hanji whistled.

"Shut up, you bum." Eren laughed as he slipped the leather pants on under his dressing robe before un-tying it. Hanji stood and handed Eren the tank top, then the jacket.

"Mr Jaeger?" a voice echoed from the door open door of the dressing room. "Mr Ackerman is calling for you now."

"Yes, I'm coming!" Eren answered back as he hastily slipped the combat boots on his feet.

He let the prop manager lead him out into one of the conference rooms set up with lights and cameras of all types.

Erwin stood from his seat and gestured for Eren to come to where he was standing; Hanji followed in suit. Eren stood a respectful distance away from what he assumed to be the designer of clothes he was wearing, he could see the beginnings of a tattoo on the back of the man's neck.

"Eren, this is Jai Ackerman, the designer and photographer from Trost Fashion." Erwin said as he gestured to the man sitting on the chair. "He was the one who made the request for you to model his latest collection."

Eren nodded and spoke, "It'll be a pleasure working with you Mr Ackerman."

The man turned his head to face Eren and the man's eyebrow cocked in feigned surprise. "Yes. A pleasure."

Eren's eyes widened, but he kept his mouth closed as Jai walked once in a circle around the young model, his eyes assessing Eren.

"He looks better than he does in his portfolio." Jai concluded with a satisfied smirk. "My clothes look perfect on him."

Erwin and Hanji agreed with the designer with a smile.

"Put him in front of the camera, I want to see what he's capable of." Jai instructed before walking towards the area where the lights shone and the cameras faced.

Eren followed in suit and stood in the centre.

"Okay Eren, show me what you're made of. Make me want to buy those clothes." Jai directed and brought his eyes to the camera in front of him.

The young model took a deep breath and cleared his mind of any thoughts. It's business time.

Eren moved his limbs in several positions, his face in different expressions; each one of the photos had a different feel to them. The designer smiled in satisfaction, "he's gifted. A professional." He said after bringing his eyes from the camera to face Erwin. "But I have an idea."

"What is it Mr Ackerman?" Eren asked.

"Well for starters stop flipping calling me Mr Ackerman; my name is Levi – Jai is a professional name – and I'm not that old, I'm twenty-five." Jai – or Levi – started, turning his now-glare to Eren. "And second, I want you to take the jacket and tank top off."

"What?" Eren exclaimed.

Levi crossed his arms, "what? Don't say you've never modelled shirtless before because I for one read that you've modelled for Calvin Klein."

"No, it's just… I thought the contract said that I have to model, you know…. _Clothes._"

Levi impatiently drew a hand through his dark hair, "yes, I know. But flip the contract. I know what looks good. So take your clothes off brat."

Eren sighed in defeat as he began slipping the jacket off, there was no way in hell he could win an argument against someone of Levi's calibre.

Eren could feel Levi's eyes on him as he posed for the camera. He could feel those cold, grey eyes trace the lines of his naked collarbones; the lines of his pectoral muscles; his biceps and triceps; the dip of his abdominal muscles and finally the curve of his V-line into his pants. Eren had to fight the feeling of being addicted to Levi's intense gaze through the camera lens.

"Okay, that's it for today. The progress we've made is sufficient." Levi announced as he cracked his neck.

The rest of the prop staff and make up artists for various models began to clean up the conference room for the day and Eren picked up the jacket and tank top from one of the chairs Levi placed it on.

"Oi, brat."

Eren shot a glare at Levi, "My name is Eren, Mr Ackerman."

"And my name is Levi. It would be nice if you called me that, Eren." Levi answered.

Eren could have sworn he felt a shudder go down his spine at the sound of Levi saying his name.

"Is there anything you wanted to say Levi?" Eren said through gritted teeth. As hot as this man was, his attitude was crappy.

"Yes, actually," Levi smirked, his own black lip ring shone under the lights. "I just wanted to say your talent for modelling is superb." The man turned on his heel once again and began making his way towards the exit.

"Oh, before I forget," Levi said loudly before turning to face Eren quickly. "I think you look much better without my clothes on."

Eren gaped.

What the actual hell?

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Feel free to give me prompts and any ideas you want me to write! :)<p> 


End file.
